Amanecer
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Gaara sabe que está enamorado de Naruto desde antes de lo que puede admitir en voz alta sin enrojecer. Por ello, mientras siente el aliento de Naruto contra su mejilla, no puedo evitar desear que el tiempo se detenga, pero el ninja de la hoja no quiere detener el tiempo, quiere ser más para Gaara. Puesto que ¿Qué sería del amanecer sin el amarillo y el rojo?


**Amanecer**

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy una fan pro parejas poco populares.

* * *

Cada vez que Gaara miraba a Naruto sentía una dulce calidez recorriéndole el cuerpo al completo, igual a cuando el sol tocaba su piel. Entonces, cuando le miraba con sus emotivos ojos azules cual cielo primaveral, sus mejillas ardían casi al mismo tiempo que la mudez apresaba su garganta ante la sonrisa llena del ninja de la Hoja, capaz de derretir el hielo que atenazaba a su corazón.

Cada vez que eso ocurría Gaara se reprendía mentalmente. Era el Kazekage, no una colegiala... Maldita adolescencia, replicaba entonces, deseando alcanzar la madurez para que sus hormonas callaran de una vez.

Sabía, de una forma extraña, que Naruto era importante. Más que importante.

Cuando se enfrentaron en el examen chunnin y fue derrotado, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del ninja hiperactivo, comprendió que había alguien en el mundo que le entendía. No estaba solo. Y dejó, por primera vez en años, que el amor corriese por su cuerpo, inundado su sistema al completo y haciendo que su corazón temblase cada vez que pensaba en Naruto. Y se dijo: _"Amistad. Esto debe ser lo que llaman amistad."_

Y quiso ser mejor persona, una de la que Naruto se sintiera orgulloso. Quiso ser una persona especial para el ninja que le había cambiado.

Gaara recordó cuando Akatuski le había atacado, cuando había muerto. Frío, oscuridad, dolor, tristeza, miedo, soledad… todos sus demonios habían vuelto, y estaba extrañamente vacío, se sentía roto sin el Sukaku susurrándole canciones de cunas para que cayera dormido. Había temido tanto, estaba tan aterrado sintiendo como la oscuridad comenzaba a devorarle y arrebatarle la existencia…

Y pensó en Naruto.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró al ninja naranja, mirándole con tal emotividad que pensó que se derretía allí mismo. Se sentía abrumado, incapaz de procesar todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Tan solo puedo comprender que se había enamorado, tan solo pudo tomar la mano de Naruto y comprender que estaba enamorado.

Total e irremediablemente enamorado.

Pero, pese a saber que lo amaba, jamás dijo nada, se limitó a seguir siendo el Kazekage. Naruto era su amigo y si esa era la única forma de estar eternamente con él así sería, sería su amigo hasta el final, sería su recipiente para esconder las lágrimas, sería su jarrón para ocultar los gritos, sería los brazos donde se apoyase… sería todo cuanto necesitase, sería el guardían de la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarlo.

Porque Naruto estaba destinado a ser la luz, una luz que limpiara al resto de los corazones, como hizo con el suyo. Por ello, por extensión, sería sumamente egoísta tratar de mantener esa luz para él, solamente paraél.

¿Era molesto? Si, era más que molesto ver como Naruto corría día tras día para salvar a Sasuke, mientras que este ignoraba al ninja y se hundía más y más en su oscuridad.

Gaara suspiró suavemente, dándole unos golpecitos al vaso del té con el dedo índice. Había tenido que ir a Konoha para hablar con la Hokage, les había tomado muchísimo tiempo y había acabado por llegar la noche. Pero no podía dormir, aún padecía insomnio.

Por ello había decidido tomar té en el tejado del hotel donde se hospedaba, esperando que llegara el amanecer. Era luna llena y las noches que tenían tal luna eran especialmente difíciles para conciliar el sueño.

Recargó su espalda contra la calabaza que siempre llevaba, dando golpecitos continuados al té verde que Temari le había preparado ante el pavor de Kankuro. Su hermana era genial, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina, por muy pequeña que fuese, resultaba algo catastrófico cada vez que lo tocaba.

—¿Gaara? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en Konoha?

Gaara miró a su derecha, viendo como un alegre Naruto de sonrisa deslumbrante se acercaba rápidamente a él, con una bolsa de un _24h*_ en la mano izquierda. No pudo evitar sonreírle, sentándose derecho al mismo tiempo que el ninja del que estaba enamorado se sentaba junto a él, acomodándose sin pedir permiso.

—Vine por cuestiones meramente laborales, quise avisarte pero Tsunade-sama y yo no previmos que fuéramos a demorarnos tanto.—Explicó dejando la taza de té a un lado, en un medido equilibrio.—Cuando salí era muy tarde y no quise despertarte, las personas a esta hora suelen dormir.

Naruto rió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el propio. Gaara sintió el aliento cálido de Naruto através del escudo de arena que cubría siempre su cuerpo, también vió la mirada del rubio que le replicaba que usase el escudo también con él. Por lo que, tomando fuerza de voluntad, dejó que la arena que cubría su piel se desprendiera lentamente.

—Nunca eres una molestia, puedes entrar en mi casa cada vez que quieras.—Repitió por sexta vez, tratando de que Gaara comprendiera cuán importante era.

El pelirrojo solo atinó a asentir, igual que las últimas seis veces anteriores. Naruto río, acariciando mediante la risa la piel de la mejilla del Kazekage, mandando una calidez al cuerpo del ninja de la arena que trató de reprimir el sonrojo y el escalofrío al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó ladeando la cabeza a un lado, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes sin pupilas.

—No es nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener, digamos, _"contacto directo"_—Susurró sin despegar la mirada de la contraria, hipnotizado por los orbes que siempre rememoraba.

Naruto sonrió traviesamente, cerrando los ojos y tomando un innegable parecido con un zorro. Y era curioso, pensó Gaara, puesto que pese a que él era un mapache y por extensión el contrario a Naruto no podía evitar que era hermoso. Incluso cuando sonreía de esa forma que no auguraba nada realmente bueno.

—Entonces...—Comenzó a decir.—Ahora mismo estás desnudo.

Gaara rodó los ojos, escuchando la risa divertida de Naruto, luego volvió a mirarle y sonrió de lado. Los mapaches también saben jugar al mismo juego que los zorros.

—Solo y exclusivamente para ti.—Dijo, recibiendo con agrado la sorpresa en los orbes azules que no tardaron en reír a los pocos segundos.

Gaara miró al horizonte, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo, y pensó que si existía un momento mágico en la vida de cada persona ese era el suyo. Sentía los latidos del ninja sincronizarse con los propios , su respiración, su olor… Era todo perfecto, pues sus cuerpos habían entrado en sintonía y no había discordia entre ellos, slo armonía.

El amanecer llegaría pontro.

—¿Sabes?—Susurró Naruto sin mirarle.—No me importaría verte desnudo, no me importaría que ambos estuviéramos desnudos. Juntos. Solo nosotros dos juntos y desnudos.

Gaara miró a Naruto, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían hasta tomar la misma tonalidad que su pelo. Naruto le sonrió suavemente, mirándole de la misma forma dulce que le había mirado después de que le salvase.

—¿Naruto?—Aventuró a preguntar, no muy seguro de que decir o hacer con exactitud.

Naruto le miró, sonriendo suavemente.

—Me gustas, lo sé desde Akatsuki.—Confesó tomando la mano del Kazekage.—Me gustas y quiero que lo sepas por si acaso….

Gaara sonrió suavemente, conmovido. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, lleno de emoción y loco por entregar todo su amor al ninja que quería desde los doce años.

—Naruto, te amo.

Los ojos azules brillaron, robándole el aliento por unos segundos. Y Gaara supo que jamás podría decir qué pasó exáctamente durante unos segundos, tan solo recordaba un _"también te amo"_ y unos labios sobre los suyos, unos labios cálidos que encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y sabían a amor y rayos de sol.

No supo si él besó a Naruto o fue al contrario, pero no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, tan solo quería que aquel momento durase tanto como pudiese.

Antes de perder la noción del tiempo totalmente Gaara fue consciente de que estaba amaneciendo, de que su primer beso era un beso de amanecer. Era un beso que significaba el comienzo de algo nuevo, un renacer. Y por primera vez en su vida descubrió, al mismo tiempo que el sabor al ramen que Naruto había comido llegaba a sus papilas gustativas, que amaba el amanecer.

Pues pronto descubrió que el amanecer era un poco como Nauto y él, era la unión perfecta del amarillo y el rojo. Y quedaban tan bien juntos, pensó Gaara, que no le hubiese importado vivir por siempre en el amanecer que habían creado juntos sin ser consciente de ello.

**-Fin.-**

* * *

_*24h: _Hago referencia a las tiendas que abren las 24 horas, en Japón son muy populares y si no recuerdo mal sale una en el manga de Naruto Shippuden.


End file.
